


Did you hear me scream?

by SweetGabriel



Series: Fifty Shades of Darker. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek comfort Scott, Derek will kill Peter again, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Peter should just die, Rape Aftermath, Scott accept Derek as Alpha, Scott guilty over Derek's death, Self-Harm, Stress, Tears, au 3x6, chapter 3 can be jumped if you want to., more tags but can't think of them, think you'll need tisues, this is some depressing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGabriel/pseuds/SweetGabriel
Summary: Au to 3x6 What if Derek learned what happened to Scott? What would he do? You know you both cared for each other but neither of you wanted to admit it." -Isaac.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written because I'm unsure if Derek ever learned what happened to Scott after Motel California. this was what came out of it.
> 
> The only warning is that there's self-harm in it.

**A/N.**  
One-shot from 3x6. What if Derek learned what had happened to Scott at the motel.  
WARNING: There will be self-harm in this story, it was hard to write detailed because of it was something I did in RL.   
  


**Anyway hope you will enjoy.**

Did you hear me scream?

 

He looked down at his body. His wounds had only just healed but he was still arching. Jennifer had left, saying she had business to take care of, he didn’t stop her.

He had fallen with Ennis. The bigger man had had him in an iron grip and as Scott had slashed his calves the man had pulled Derek down with him. Closing his eyes ho took a deep shuddering breath. His chest felt tight, like something was very wrong.

From growing up in a big pack Derek knew that pack could sense other members emotions to a certain degree but this had him worried. He grunted as he stood and walked over to the window that overlooked the town.

He knew he should call his pack. Tell them that he was still alive but he hadn’t. He knew he should call them but he didn’t.

Hearing his phone ring, he walked over and without looked to see who called him, he picked up.

“Derek.” Was all he said.

 Heavy breathing sounded on the other side of the line and Derek immediately knew who had called him at this time of night.

“Isaac?” He said, his tone soothing and demanding at the same time.   
  
“What’s wrong?”

His heart started to race when he didn’t get an answer.

“Isaac!” His tone was firm, demanding an answer.

“Derek, you need to get to the train station now!” Isaac’s voice left no room for argument, letting Derek know something was very wrong.

He didn’t ask why cause Isaac came first “It’s Scott,” was all he said and the line went dead.

Breathing heavily Derek starred at his phone. Scott. As he had fallen he had seen the look that covered the beta’s face but he had also seen something else. When Scott had clashed with Ennis his eyes had turned Alpha red. At first he had thought it had been a trick of the light but he knew it wasn’t. But first he had to go to the old hideout.

As his car skidded to a halt he saw Isaac waiting on him. Getting out of the car he schooled his face to expressionless. He was getting a mere nod from his beta who walked close up to him.

“Before you go down there I have to tell you a few things first.” At Derek’s nod he continued but sat back inside the car, Derek following.

“At the way to the track meeting Scott’s side was still slashed from the twins.” He looked away from Derek, his mind lost in the past. “He was getting weaker and weaker. It got to the point where he was bleeding back blood.” The cub’s voice sounded broken. At that point Derek’s heart stopped. Bleeding black blood was never good, not for a werewolf and he winched in sympathy. Dreading what Isaac was going to say next.

“He was refusing to heal because he thought he had killed you. Allison saved him.” Isaac took a deep breath before whispering, “But for a moment. For a moment he was gone.” The beta’s voice broke and Derek couldn’t blame him.

Closing his own eyes he inhaled deeply, “There’s more.”

Isaac nodded. His face was full of pain.

“When we held in at a motel, everything went to hell. There had been powdered wolfs bane in coach whistle and he used it a lot.” Taking a steadying breath he continued, his voice full of grief.

“All of us that were werewolves began to hallucinate. It was bad for all of us. Boyd tried to drown himself, Ethan tried to saw himself over, and I hid under a bed because I thought my father was still alive. Stiles and Lydia found a way to bring us out of the trance. We all tried to kill ourselves Derek,” he muttered.

Clenching his fists he knew he didn’t want to know anymore but he knew he had to in order to get to Scott and help him. Now that he listened closely he could hear howling from the underground, he didn’t need to ask who it was. He knew it. It was Scott. He could hear the pain and suffering in his howls, it was overpowering.

“But when we found Scott on the parking lot, he was holding the last flare in his hand. He was soaked in gasoline and he was holding a flare,” Isaac choked out. Derek reached out and laid his arm around the crying wolf. He didn’t want to know more than he already did, “What happened Isaac?” He asked, his voice steady but his heart was racing.

“When we had tried to kill ourselves we didn’t talk, but it was different with Scott. It was clear that he was affected too but I think a part of him really wanted to die, a part of him had gotten enough.”

By now Isaac was rocking back and forward in the car seat, tears running down his face. Derek didn’t want to know how he looked himself. He knew that no tears covered his cheeks, but on the inside his wolf was howling in anger. He had let down a pack mate; despite Scott had left the pack Derek still saw the teen as pack. He had expected him to be strong and look after himself when he was just a kid who grew up too fast. He had let him down.

Bowing his head he took a deep breath and sighed. Scott had almost died because he thought he had killed him, had almost burned himself because he had finally gotten enough. But so had Derek, he was done being the shitty Alpha. He needed to fix this.

“Take me to him.” He demanded.

Isaac dried off his tears and looked at Derek.

Following Isaac down the metal stairs, Derek almost flinched at the howl. It brought forward the Alpha in him, his eyes flashing red as they continued down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stars Derek stopped.

In the middle of the room, on the concrete floor was Scott, he was curled tight together in a ball, Boyd by his side and when Derek stepped closer he saw or rather smelled it. Scott was bleeding heavily and Boyd was holding his arms in an iron grip, mumbling comforts into the whimpering and howling wolfs ear.

Upon entering Boyd looked up and Derek’s eyes locked with his.

Boyd bent down and said to Scott, “Scott, someone is here to see you.” His tone was even, soothing, betraying no emotion at all.

Being released Scott looked up. The expression nearly brought Derek to his knees, a whimper escaped his lips. Scott’s expression quickly changed from shock and grief to a glare that could kill, murder was clear in his eyes.

His scent giving of a tang of pain, loss, grief and so much anger.

 

His lips curled back in a snarl. He refused to believe what they told him. He knew Derek wasn’t alive, he had killed him, had seen him lie lifeless on the escalator. He knew this was some sick trick the Darach was playing on them. This wasn’t Derek.

Fake Derek growled a warning to the two other wolves, telling them to stay back.

He couldn’t hold it back anymore, he jumped on the other, trying to pin him under his weight. But the other wolf was stronger and faster, and he was still weak after the motel.

 

Fighting Scott was too easy. Pinning him under him was even easier. It could hardly be called a fight. Snarling and pulling his teeth close to the pained wolf, he felt him sag as he let out a long whimper and a whine.

Shaking his head as a scent surrounded him and snorting he realized what it was, gasoline, and Scott was reeking of it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a broken voice asked “Derek.” It was horse from screaming and crying but it gave Derek some comfort.

Suddenly the cub’s heart started racing at an impossible speed and it took Derek a second to react. Calling out to other he said “Leave us.” He didn’t listen for a reply but turned his attention back to Scott.

The teen’s heart was beating too fast. With a firm grip around the cub’s chin, he pulled Scott’s eyes up so they could meet his, his voice commanding “Scott listen to me, you need to calm down, okay. I’m here now and I won’t leave again.”

His eyes were crimson. He needed Scott to calm down, fast.

A howl tore through the air and suddenly Derek found himself locked in a embrace by the younger wolf, tears wetting his shoulder.

Scott was sobbing uncontrollably, heaving like he was drowning after air.

Derek took a deep breath; again he was assaulted with the strong scent of gasoline. He remembered Isaac telling him that Scott had doused himself in gasoline, a flare in his hand, ready to kill himself because he had finally gotten enough of everything.

“I should have been there for him,” he thought.

He took Scott in his arms and carried the crying teen into his old layer and laid him down on his old sleeping space. He could still hear the teen’s heart beating, still too fast for Derek’s liking.

Forcing eye contact with the beta, he let his eyes bleed crimson.

“Scott, listen to me, listen to my heart. I’m still here I’m still alive. You didn’t kill me, I’m still here,”He kept saying over and over again to the broken and whimpering brother.

The teen pulled away from him and broke the eye contact.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He rocked back and forth as he hugged his knees close to his chest. Without a warning the wolf screamed “YOU’RE NOT REAL!”

The too strong scent of blood filled Derek’s nose again, and he looked down at Scott’s arms. The teen was scratching his arms so deeply that the healing couldn’t keep up and the blood was flowing.

With a snarl Derek gripped the teen’s arms and tried to peel them from each other before the boy did more harm to himself than he had already done, but it was no use, his grip was too strong.

Scott’s claws bore so deep into his skin that Derek was afraid he would hurt the young wolf if he took the hands away by force.

“Scott.” His voice was laced with command, the word of an Alpha, he knew not even Scott could refuse to obey it.

The teen looked up at him, his eyes golden and teeth bared. As soon as he meet the eyes of the Alpha he whimpered and the wolf pulled back, eyes dimming to a dark brown and the fangs retreated to canines teeth.

Happy with the reaction, he again tried to take the tee’s arms away from each other, the claws still stuck in the skin.

He curled his fingers around the wolfs wrist and slowly started pulling all while he mumbled “I’m real, I’m real, I’m not going anywhere, I’m not leaving,” over and over again.

With a sigh from the young lupine, he was slowly able to loosen the iron grip the teen had in his arms, shuddering at the sound it made and the blood that followed. Not letting go like Scott had clearly expected he let his veins flow black as he took the pain from the teen.

“I should have been there for you, I could have prevented this from happening,” he said, not really speaking to anyone but himself.

“You couldn’t have done different Derek.” A voice sounded from behind him. “He was already broken.” It was Isaac.

“I could still have saved him,” he replied the other teen as he removed his hands from Scott. the teen wolf had fallen asleep, too stressed to keep up with everything that happened around him anymore.

He looked down at him. He could see the bags under his eyes, the lines that ran over his face, he had been put under too much stress.

It was his fault, his alone.

“Is he going to be alright now?” Isaac asked, he had moved over to stand by his Alpha’s side, trying to support him.

He looked up at the other teen. Also there he could see bags under the eyes and tears had made his eyes red and his cheeks wet.

“When did you get back?” He swallowed thickly as he waited for an answer.

“We had been back for three hours before Boyd told me to see if you were still alive and then get   
you here.” Isaac looked at his friend, his brother, “He had been howling ever since we got here, screaming holy hell. He put up a fight serval times.”

“We’ll fight for him.”

With that Isaac left and the Alpha stayed to watch over his broken brother, wowing that he would always protect him no matter the cost.

 

**A/N  
The end. What did you think about it, how did I do? I would be a very, very happy writer if everyone that read it would leave a review. Thank you.**

 

 


	2. In my hour of darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott wakes up. Derek tries to get Scott to talk. Flash back from 3x5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible for me to write a one-shot.

Chapter two.  
In my hour of darkness.

" _Even in our darkest hour, our shadow leaves us."_

All night he had stayed by the pup's bed, watching with eyes so full of concern that it made his betas worried. Isaac had walked into the room and had tried to talk him to eat the plate of food that had been placed near him but he had just snarled at him, and had turned his head away from the beta again.

Boyd had tried too. He had come into the room and had just sat there, watching him watch Scott. His face expressionless. Derek just ignored him, not even throwing a glance in the youngest beta's direction.

"You should have been there." He started and Derek finally looked at Boyd.

"You should have seen him after you fell, you should have seen his face," he continued.

_Flash back from Isaac POV_

_He watched as their Alpha fell, a loud dunk and silence. A loud cry brought their attention to Scott. He was leaning over the broken floor, crying Derek's name._

_Just as he was about to jump Isaac laid his arms around the older wolfs waist, jerking him back from the edge, not stopping until they were a safe distance away from it and the sight of Derek's body._

_He casted Boyd a desperate look and the beta scrambled over to aid Isaac in holding Scott down. The oldest of them had turned to kicking and screaming, hoping that they would let him go. He watched as Boyd took a strong grip around Scott's legs and himself, Isaac just held the screaming wolf closer mumbling, "It's okay Scott. It's gonna be okay," he kept repeating over and over again._

_A howl sounded. It was so full of grief that Boyd had to let go of Scott's leg and hold his hands over his ears. Isaac could do anything, he feared what Scott would do if they let go of him._

_Finally the screams and howling subsided and Scott went limb in his arms, hiding his head in the beta's shoulder, tears quickly staining the material, making it cling to Isaac's skin._

" _Get them out of here," he said to Boyd, nodding over to where Peter and Cora stood. Peter moved closer to them and looked at Scott, "It's going to be okay Scott," he said in a low voice, before following Cora and Boyd out of the abandoned mall._

_He turned his attention back to Scott. The teen was whimpering and shaking in his arms, mumbling words that Isaac couldn't hear. They weren't English._

_He took his left hand away from Scott's waist to pet him, but stopped when he saw the blood that covered it._

" _Scott," he whispered and looked down. At the teen's side, blood was slowly but surely forming a puddle. He turned Scott to his side and got a good sight of the ugly would that covered his stomach and side._

_Pinching his lips together, he looked around, trying to assess the situation. He had to get Scott out of here. Gently he lifted the wailing teen in his arms and walked out of the mall, trying to ignore that he would leave his Alpha behind. He shook his head and continued walking, not once looking back._

_Flash back End._

"I expected too much from him." Derek said, not answering Boyd. The beta sighed before Derek heard him walk out of the room.

A sharp inhale from Scott brought Derek to attention, hovering close to the teen. When Scott's eyelids started fluttering, the Alpha moved a little away as to give the teen the time he needed to wake up.

"Wha…" he heard Scott mutter, before his eyes shot open and he sat up, a gasp escaping him as he did so. Derek was quick to react and laid his hands on Scott's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

The pup's eyes widened and tears filled them before he reared back like Derek had struck him. He curled into a fatal position and tried to make himself as small as he could.

Derek just sat there. After a second he sighed before standing up and walking over to Scott and sat beside him, ignoring the way he moved away from him.

"I'm sorry," was all Derek could say, as he looked straight forward, not really seeing.

He heard Scott shift beside him and felt the teen's hand on his shoulder, his voice croaking as he spoke. "Don't say that. It was me that was too slow."

Finally Derek turned his head to look at the boy. He was still trying to be small but Derek thought that at least he wasn't screaming holy hell like before.

"You weren't too slow Scott. I shouldn't have been that close to the edge in the first place, but if you hadn't slashed Ennis' calves, he might not have fallen with me." His voice not leaving any room for argument.

There was something else he wanted to talk to Scott about. When the pup had collided with Ennis, his eyes had changed to red, Alpha red but when the pup had shaken his head, his eyes had returned to their usual golden color. He didn't know how it was possible but at least if he was right, then Scott had a good reason for not wanting to submit, he didn't need an Alpha, not when he was on his way to become one himself.

However, he was unsure if the teen even knew it himself.

He bowed his head and looked back at Scott again. The teen had a face that just screamed, "I don't believe you." And he couldn't have been more right.

He sighed again, something he did more and more lately.

He glanced down at Scott's arms, happy that there weren't any new marks on them.

"I'm a failure," he heard the teen mutter.

Derek growled softly, "If you were a failure Scott then how could you have resisted Peter?

He knew it was a low blow and that the Peter Alpha was still a sore topic.

Scott looked away and sighed in response, "I didn't resist."

The scent of shame, fear and guilt filled the air around them. The Alpha tried to catch Scott's eyes but the teen was avoiding eye contact.

He took a firm grip around the other's chin and forced Scott to look at him.

"What did he make you do?" he asked softly.

Scott whined softly and tried to look away from the Alpha's penetrating stare.

"Nothing," he answered. A lie Derek thought, Scott's heartbeat had sped up when he had said it.

"Scott please." He knew he was begging but the erratic pace of the teen's heart made him worry. He laid his arm around Scott and pulled him close, sighing when the teen flinched but smiled when he sank into his touch, allowed it to comfort him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one last chapter after this one. The tags will change a lot for the next chapter.
> 
> Comment and kudo.


	3. Confide in me brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Derek talk. Isaac tells Scott that he will always be pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dark chapter, also the reason for M-rated and the reason behind the new tags.

Chapter three.  
Confide in me brother.

They sat for hours in just silence. Scott not looking at anything but he was leaning into Derek's touch, it was more than the Alpha could hope for.

Derek himself was thinking about what the teen had said.

" _I didn't resist."_

He didn't know what his uncle had made Scott do. The only thing he was aware that he had been forced to do was; almost killing his friends at the school and helping Peter torment the insurance man on the bus. But there had clearly been more to it, something that Scott feared and was ashamed of. Feared that the Alpha would find out, maybe even disown him for it.

A sigh from his left side brought him back to the present. He pretended to have fallen asleep as Scott tried to move his arm around his shoulders.

"What are you doing," he asked with a raised eye brow and watched as Scott stopped moving and his entire body freeze.

"Nothing," the pup mumbled, still not looking Derek in the eye.

Derek sighed and pulled the teen back down on the floor, ignoring the others protests.

"I want you to talk to me, put your fears away, lay them on me, that's what pack is for Scott," he said.

Scott looked shocked as he looked up at Derek. "I'm pack?" he asked, his voice hesitation and scared, like he was afraid of the answer. The Alpha nodded.

"Yes, you have always been pack for me Scott; you have been since the night in the forest. Never doubt that you are just as much a part of my pack as Boyd, Erica and Isaac are."

Scott smiled but ducked his head when Derek's face turned serious.

"That's why I have to know what my uncle made you do. I want to help you. Please talk to me," he said.

A shiver went through the teen and Derek took him in an embrace, locking his arms around the shaking teen. "Come on Scott, talk to me."

Scott sighed before he got out of the embrace, turning his back to the Alpha, his shoulders slumped, his entire position was submissive, but it was also closed off. The young wolf reeked of shame.

"It was right after the school. He called me two days after. We met at a river I think. I didn't know what I was doing there; it was then that I smelled it. There were two men bound to a tree, a gag made sure that they couldn't scream." Scott broke off with a shiver.

"He stood in the shadows. The only thing I could see was his eyes, they were glowing red, so much power," he whimpered and curled into Derek's side, silently looking up at the Alpha for permission to take comfort in his scent and presence. Derek nodded and Scott almost attacked him. Nuzzled against his side, touching him, baring his throat for the higher ranked.

"He, he said that I had to watch him kill them. If I did well he said he would have a surprise for me, a reward for doing good, for pleasing him."

The pup shuddered and Derek pulled him closer. He didn't like where it was going and he had an ugly sense that when Scott was done, he would kill his uncle again.

He wasn't blind. He saw that every time Scott and Peter was in the same room, the teen covered just a little, making himself smaller, not meeting Peter's gaze. He got sick every time he saw his uncle look at Scott, desire and greed in his eyes. Peter was a sick man.

Go on," he said to Scott and clutched the teen closer to his body.

"When I tried to look away he growled at me, when I still didn't listen, he attacked me, held me by my neck with. . ." Scott swallowed and tried to calm his breathing.

"You're doing good Scott, just listen to my heart, let it ground you," Derek whispered. Scott looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Please Alpha." The young wolf whispered and rocked back and forth. Derek sighed and let his teeth grow to fangs, gently lowering them and pressing against Scott's throat, the teen sighed like the simple gesture was relieving the pressure of the conversation.

Scott took a deep breath before he continued.

"He held me by my neck with one hand and the other . . . the other slashed and killed the two men. I don't think they were hunters. They were innocents," the pup whispered and looked at Derek.

"It covered me in blood. He looked at me like he had done something good. He said that I was his now . . . then he started licking me. . ." Scott broke down, tears staining his cheeks and wetted Derek's shirt. Scott lifted his head and looked up at the loft.

"And I couldn't resist," he whispered.

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_ _  
_ _This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen._

Derek didn't say anything; he just pressed his lips against Scott's head, comforting the teen. He knew he didn't want to hear the rest of the story, he already knew too much.

"Then he took me deeper into the forest. He pinned me against a tree. He ripped my shirt off," Scott broke off with ragged breathing, pressing closer to Derek.

All the Alpha could do was just stay, he silently looked up, whispering, "I'm gonna kill you Peter."

Scott breathed heavily and continued, "He tore off my pants after that, said that I was such a good pup, that I made him proud. He, he started licking the blood away. He started touching me everywhere."

Derek looked at him and cupped his face with his hands. "It's okay Scott, he can't touch you again. We will help you through this." He said.

As he hugged the young wolf close he looked up to see Isaac stand in the door opening, the pup looked at them with big eyes, "How much have you heard?" he asked.

"Everything," Isaac whispered.

Derek nodded, "Stay with Scott, I need to find my uncle, don't expect me back for a couple hours. Take care of him," he said as he pried Scott's arms around him loose, the teen whining and whimpering his displeasure at the action.

He stood up and walked past Isaac.

Isaac POV.

He watched as his Alpha walked past him, his scent angry and the growl that sounded promised wicket death to one Peter Hale.

He turned his eyes to Scott. The teen had moved to a corner in the room and he was hiding his face from the beta. The scent of shame was potent in the air around them.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Scott, you couldn't do anything." He said.

"I could have resisted," the other wolf answered, "I could have fought against him."

Isaac shook his head and moved over to sit beside Scott. "What Derek said is true Scott, you are pack, and we trust in each other, we draw strength from each other when we're weak, we confide in each other." He said with a sure voice, snaking his arm around Scott's shoulders, forcing the wolf to lean into his touch.

"He said I was good. The worst thing was that when it started I wasn't, I wasn't hard." Scott pressed his head into Isaac's shoulder, taking deep breath.

"But then he growled, said that I should enjoy it. My body enjoyed it, my mind hated it and the more I begged him to stop the harder and rougher he got." He looked up at Isaac with tears in his eyes, his eyes were red and puffy and his body shivering.

"He said it would happen again, next time he called me." His face scrunched up in disgust.

"How can you be near me?" Scott asked and rocked forward. The scent of blood assaulted his nose and he looked at Scott's arms to see the teen was scratching his arms wildly.

"Scott, stop it!" he said as he pinned Scott's arms beside him, and hugged the crying wolf closer to him. The others body was tense the entire time.

"It did happen again, I couldn't resist him, and he forced the command down out bond." Again Scott stopped but this time he allowed the comfort Isaac offered him.

A pained whine sounded from the doorway and he looked up to see Derek stand there. The man was covered in blood and dirt. When Isaac breathed in, he had no doubt that it was Peter's blood that Derek was covered in.

_This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back._

Derek POV.

He saw Isaac look up at him, Scott clutching close to him.

"I'll take it from here," he said as he stripped himself of the clothes he was wearing, taking some water and cleaning Peter's scent off him.

He nodded at Isaac when the beta walked past him and out to Boyd.

He sighed as he took on a new shirt and pants and made his way over to Scott. He sat down beside the teen, opening his arms in a silent invitation. Scott didn't move from his place in the corner and when the Alpha moved into his space the pup snarled at him, eyes glowing golden.

"Scott," was all he said as his own eyes was bleeding crimson.

The teen bowed his head in submission and crawled slowly into Derek's embrace, his movement still and deprived of all life. When Scott was in his arms, Derek sighed and locked his arms around the teen.

"What did you tell Isaac? He asked

"Nothing," Scott whispered.

It was a lie. Peter had been very willing to talk about what he did to Scott when he was the Alpha, of how much Scott enjoyed it, loved it and screamed for more. He had planned to show Peter his place, maybe torment his uncle a little but killing him hadn't been the intent, but he had lost his cool when Peter had started talking, he had ripped his uncle's head clean off and had walked away without regret for who found the man. Peter had paid for his doings.

"Come on Scott. Trust in me."

The pup looked up at him, "You already know, don't you," he asked.

At the Alpha's nod, Scott whined and tried to move away from Derek. The scent of fear and shame was assaulting Derek's senses. He quickly grabbed Scott's arm and locked his hand tight around the other's arm, keeping him in place, stopping all progress.

"Yes I know Scott, and don't you believe for a second that it will make me think of you as anything else than pack. What my uncle did to you was wrong and he has paid the price for it. You shouldn't have to live like that."

He looked at Scott, sighing and continuing "You should have gone to me, even if you being a part of my pack was all just a trick, I could have helped you. I should have seen what he did to you."

'I should have done more' he thought.

"You couldn't have seen it," the teen hiccupped. Scott was still standing with his back to the Alpha, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped.

Something about the way Scott said it, the way he talked about it, made Derek ask a question he really didn't want to ask.

"Did he ever stop?" he made his voice soft and gentle.

At that Scott turned around to look at him, horror in his face as he looked at the Alpha.

"No," Scott whispered. He said it so low that Derek only just heard it.

Anger boiled up in the Alpha. A pack mate had been abused and used against his will, and he hadn't seen it. Sure, there had been the looks that Peter would give Scott, but Derek hadn't paid attention to it, he thought that it was because Peter still wanted Scott to be his.

Scott had looked at him; the pup's eyes had gotten even wider as he watched the Alpha lose control.

Derek tried to take deep breath, now wasn't a good time to lose it on. He slowly forced his wolf back; right now Scott was his priority. He opened his eyes despite he knew that they were still glowing crimson and he settled them on Scott while reaching forward with his hand, holding it out like a lifeline for the teen wolf to take.

He heard Scott's breath hitch and could feel his eyes on his face.

"When did he stop?" he asked and moved up close to the pup, feeling him relax just a little at the close presence of his Alpha.

He laid his hand on the young wolf's shoulder, feeling the tense muscles beneath the skin. The touch made Scott look up at him, his face closed off from the world.

"Right after you threw Isaac out, he stopped when Isaac came."

In that moment Derek had never been so happy that he had thrown Isaac out of his home. But that was in the past, his uncle was dead, torn the so many pieces that he would never be able to return and if he did. Derek would just kill him again; he would enjoy it even more.

"I know you don't want to speak about it Scott, trust me I really do, but keeping things like this to yourself will only make things worse, not better. I'm here for you, we all are. Just talk to me, please," he pleaded with the younger wolf, knowing that there would only be so much pressure Scott could take before he would break.

"There was one time right after we defeated Gerard. He came to my house, my mother wasn't home, and not that it would have mattered to him." Scott took a deep breath and continued.

First I just thought he would talk to me, try to get me to submit. We talked like normal people would talk; friendly and no fighting." The teen hid his head in his Alpha's shoulder again, his voice muffled.

"Then he started touching me, he wouldn't stop and I was still tired after the fight. He pinned me on my bed, scratched me so I couldn't turn. He just, he just kept going and I couldn't do anything, he ju. . ."

Scott broke off with a sob and his entire body shock. Derek just held the crying wolf, promising to talk with the rest of the pack, but for now he was content in just holding the young wolf close.

Scott hugged his Alpha with all his might, nuzzling his head against Derek's neck as to scent mark him and get the Alpha's scent on himself.

"Didn't get enough earlier?" he joked but there was no heat in the words because Derek was scenting Scott too, relieved to finally have the teen in his pack. Now it was time to repair the damage his uncle had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudo and comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it mean the world to me.


End file.
